Batman's Daughter
by black and great
Summary: Scarlett is Bruce's daughter. He finds out about her after her mother's death. What happens after that?
1. Chapter 1

Emily came home one night from the doctor. They told her that she only had a couple of weeks to live and that she should spend as much time doing what ever she wanted done before her death. Why this was, was because for years Emily had been fighting cancer and it would go away and come right back. This time it was going to kill her and the doctors could do nothing to prevent it. She went into her crying daughter's room with tears. "Shh. Shh Don't cry Scarlett mommy is here." She said soothingly as she pick Scarlett up and when she did the crying stopped. Emily thought of all the things she would miss from her daughter's life and how her daughter would have to live with out a mother from five month old. "You just wanted to be held." Emily said sniffling to the baby that was staring up at her knowing that she couldn't understand. Once Scarlett was back asleep Emily set her back down gently and went to her work room in the house, and she started to write a letter. It was a letter that would give Scarlett a completely different life and also the life of the person the letter was addressed to. She was praying while she was writing the letter that she was making the right choice in doing this. She signed her name at the bottom and went to bed still hoping that her Scarlett would have a good life with what she chose.

_TWO WEEKS LATER-_  
>Today was the last day of Emily Johnson's life. The last thought in her mind was Scarlett and she died peacefully with that thought. The thought of Scarlett happy and full of hoy, she also died hoping that Scarlett would always be happy and joyful, but none the less she was in peace. It had been two hours since Emily sent the letter she had written to Bruce and he finally got it. At first he was shocked that she would write to him after almost a year of not talking to him but as he read he understood why she had written to him. And the reason for it shocked him even more.<p>

**THE LETTER:**  
>Hello Bruce.<br>I am not good at writing letters but you already know this. The reason for me writing this letter is because of your daughter. Her name is Scarlett Evelyn Johnson and I always wanted to tell you about her but never got to it. On the day of my death I will send this to you o if your reading this then Scarlett is either now motherless or is going to be. Please take care of her and keep her safe. She is to young to be without any parents, you of all people should know this and I have no doubt that you will do everything you can to make sure that she doesn't have to grow up the way you did. Without any mother or father. Also if and when you take Scarlett in, change her last name to Wayne so that she won't ever question if you are her real father or not because you are. The papers to prove that you are her father are in the envelope. For now and forever I say my last goodbyes to you and to Scarlett my, no, our sweet daughter. It is very noticeable she is your daughter to. She looks nothing like me except her eyes or eye. She has two different colored eyes, one is light blue and the other is light green. So again goodbye now and forever, I hope to see you and Scarlett again in the next life and I will watch over the little angle from above.  
>-Love Emily Johnson<p>

Bruce slowly put down the letter still in shock and looked in the envelope to find the papers proving he was Scarlett's father. As what he found out started to sink in he started to wonder if he would be a good father even if he was Batman. After a while he decided that he would but would have to keep it from her when she was older like he tried to do with Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't put in the first chapter but Scarlett is five months old and she is adorable. Thank you to they people that reviewed to the story you are all awesome and amazing. Hope you like this chapter. Also I have no idea how it works when someone wants to adopt a kid or if it would be adopting if she was already his daughter and when I looked it up it didn't really say anything so sorry if I did it wrong.**

* * *

><p>"Mr Wayne!" The nurse said as she saw Bruce walk through the door to the hospital. "Um... uh. What are you here for Mister Wayne?" Wasn't really sure of what to say the shock of him being there still in her.<p>

"I'm here because of Emily Johnson." He told her hoping that she was still alive so he could say goodbye to her in person before seeing about taking Scarlett home. But he could tell from the look in the nurses eyes and face when he mentioned her name that Emily was gone.

"I'm sorry Mr Wayne. She passed away not to long ago. I can't help but feel for her little girl. I would hate it if I had to grow up without my mother. It was hard enough without my dad around. But now that I think of it I remember now she kept on saying to make sure when Mr Wayne got here he followed what she wrote in her note to you and that you would change Scarlett's, the baby, last name to Wayne and how you are her father." The nurse said finally remembering that she was expecting to see Bruce at the hospital today and whatever shock that was left went away.

Bruce smiled at her softly and sadly. "Yes I am Scarlett's father and I'll be sure to follow what she wrote."

"Alright. She said that she gave you papers to prove that you are Scarlett's father so I'm going to need to see them and make sure they are real even though I'm sure they are. And after we'll give you a week to get everything ready for her but after all that is taken care of the little cutie is in your care." The nurse told him and he reached into his pocket grabbing the envelope and pulled out the papers that proved he was Scarlett's dad."Thank you sir. " She said taking the papers.

**_Bruce brings Scarlett home/ One week later_**

After waiting a week so that Bruce could get everything set up for Scarlett he finally got to bring her home. He did as Emily had asked and changed her last name to Wayne. When Bruce walked in smiling down to Scarlett who was cradled in his arms, Dicks mouth dropped (Dick is 12 in this chapter). He never thought he would see Bruce like that, to where he looked like he was in love with the little girl. And he didn't just look it, Bruce had fallen in love with Scarlett even though it was the first day he actually saw her. Dick walked over to Bruce as he started walking to where he had made Scarlett's room which was in the middle of his room and Dick's room.

"Is this Scarlett?" Dick whispered noticing that she was sleeping. Bruce glanced at him then looked back down to Scarlett. "Yes, this is Scarlett." Bruce replied but continued to make his way to her room with Dick following. Once she was in her crib Bruce sat down next to the chair next to it and Dick sat on the chair that was in front of Bruce's chair. Dick looked at the little girl that was sleeping and studied her, then looked at Bruce and studied him making sure to find all the similarities, which was pretty much everything. The only thing he could notice was that her ears looked pointed more then Bruce's, but he remembered that Bruce had said that she had two different eye colors which where blue and green so that was another difference. He then whispered with a smirk, "You know she doesn't look like she has your dark genes."

Bruce looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Dick rolled his eyes at Bruce and looked down at Scarlett again. "I mean the scary, dark, Batman genes."

"Oh is that what you call it. Last time I checked you also scare people with you little laugh and also hide in the dark and you help the scary, dark, Batman." Bruce replied with a quiet laugh.

"Well doing those thing and having them in you are two different things. Besides we're talking about you and Scarlett. I am neither one of you." He paused and looked back down to Scarlett. "She is cute though." He started wondering how, when she was older, she would take in the fact that her mother had died. Would she start to wish she had her mom with her instead of Bruce or would she be content with just having him, Alfred and Bruce. He also wondered if Bruce would tell her at some point who Batman and Robin are and how she would take that, if he did. He was snapped out if his thoughts when Bruce replied. "She is extremely cute. And you need to see her eyes. They are so adorable. But you'll see them when she wakes up."

Dick turned his attention to Bruce again and looked at him with curiosity written all over his face. "Which side is which color again?"

"Her right eye is light blue and her left eye is light green. And like I had said before they make her more adorable."

"I think my ears are making me hear things. Batman saying adorable twice along with cute in one day. Oh my gosh." Dick pretended to gasp causing Bruce to chuckle. They continue to talk quietly and in that time Dick got brave enough to ask what was on his mind because he didn't know if he could ask before but he then told himself that nothing will happen just because he asked. "Are you going to ever tell her who Batman and Robin are?"

Bruce took a deep breath before answering. "No I'm not planning in telling her ever. I don't want her to end up wanting to help, like you did, which could get her hurt. So I think it's for the best not telling her. Although if she ever finds out I hope she understands why I lied to get." Dick nodded in understanding and was about to rely when they heard whining coming from the crib. They looked to see Scarlett awake with her hands up as if she wanted to be held. So Bruce walked over to her and picked her up. When he did she stopped whining and stared up to him with her hand in her mouth. Dick got up and walked over to them. "You're right her eyes are amazingly cute." Dick said then waved at Scarlett who was now staring at him. He waved to her and said "Hi I'm your big brother and my name is Dick." She looked at him in confusion but laughed since he was smiling.


End file.
